


we can make it to tomorrow or just end it all right here

by Pigfarts23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, DOES IT COUNT AS A DIFFERENT FIRST MEETING IF YUURI JUST REPRESSES THESE THOUGHTS ANYWAYS, First Dates, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, and overuse of italics too, i'm just a confused bean, idk man, misuse of ellipses, misuse of italics, over uses of ellipses, warnings for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigfarts23/pseuds/Pigfarts23
Summary: Yuuri, against his better judgement, goes on a blind date.In the resulting chaos, Viktor won’t stop giving Yuuri anxiety, the waiter has bad timing and Phichit is so, so, so clingy.Bonus: Yuri somehow manages to enter a room without kicking down the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, some notes!  
> Firstly - This is a fic loosely based off First Date: the Musical (book by Austin Winsberg and music and lyrics by Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner). By "loosely" I mean, I listened to the soundtrack over and over and over while writing this (if you follow me on tumblr you saw my breakdowns), and, if you know the show as well as I do, you'll be able to see a couple of references to the show! NO PRIOR KNOWLEDGE OF THIS MUSICAL IS NEEDED. But if you want to be up to speed: It's a blind date. (you are now up to speed)
> 
> Secondly: Thanks [to this amazing quote I said to my beta about YOI](http://therealpigfarts23.tumblr.com/post/154936549976/lmao-you-know-the-series-is-good-when-it-pulls)  
> WhILE I'M ON THE TOPIC OF BETA: A huge thank you to [ MY AMAZING BETA AND CHEERLEADER, boredpsychopath_JC](http://boredpsychopath-jc.tumblr.com) and you all should go shower her in love!!! <3 She's put up with a ton of crap from me over the past few days, including stupidly catchy songs from First Date.  
> Best moment of cheerleading: "GO ON GO ON HAVE OUR DAD KISSING (what kind of cheerleading is that lol, right?)"
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY MOM WHO EMAILED RANDOM RUSSIANS ASKING ABOUT SHIT FOR ME. You go mom, you go.
> 
> Special thanks to [ Mioka, who replied to the most random questions from me!](https://www.mioka.tumblr.com)
> 
> Russian and French translations at the end.
> 
> Watch out for swearing if that bothers you.
> 
> Title taken from First Date the Musical's [Something That Will Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENoZMLSAE4o&index=16&list=PLhAszZScgYlfBha1W9dtEgxzBm04vlrS6I)

Yuuri put his phone down on the counter in front of the mirror, giving Phichit a prime view of him as he got ready, before asking “Ok, so who is he again?”

“His name’s Viktor.” Was all Phichit said, his tinny voice erupting out of the phone with exuberance.

That was _all_ Phichit had been saying about this date for the past few weeks, and he seemed to take an _incredible_ amount of joy in not saying anything else. Since Phichit couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, Yuuri knew that if he went digging through social media, it would be written somewhere.

Yuuri sighed as he tried to straighten his tie. Again. “Does he have a surname, Phichit?” Yuuri looked at his tie, and saw no drastic change in how the tie looked. Giving up, he took the phone into his hand again just in time to hear Phichit’s reply.

“Yes,” came the reply. It was the same reply that Yuuri had been getting for weeks. “But you know I can’t tell you his surname, Yuuri! That would ruin the fun of going on a blind date!”

“Phichit,” Yuuri said, looking directly into the camera, “I don’t think you understand. A blind date usually means you’ve never met the person. _But it also means you know their full name!”_

“I’m just saying that if you knew his full name it would ruin the surprise.”

“Oh please. How many other Victors are out there?” He took a quick last look in the hotel room mirror, straightening out his suit jacket before heading out the door, phone in hand.

Phichit squawked indignantly at him. “I can hear you saying it wrong, you know! It’s not ‘Victor’ it’s ‘Viktor’. _With a ‘k’.”_

Yuuri waved his hand in dismissal, which was a pointless act as Phichit’s view was _too narrow_ _to see his hand._ “You’d only be this picky if it was Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri said, coming to a stop in front of the elevator doors. “And the odds of you knowing Viktor Nikiforov well enough to arrange a blind date with him are slim to none.”

There was a moment of silence.

The elevator doors opened with cheerful _ding!_ and the penny dropped.  

“Phichit…” Yuuri began, as he walked into the elevator, “Did you … _somehow_ … manage to set me up with _Viktor Nikiforov._   _The night before the Grand Prix Final Short Program??”_

“Oh well would you look at the time! It’s getting late, I best go to sleep!” Phichit exclaimed, his words tumbling over themselves in his hurry to hang up.

“PHICHIT YOU’RE 8 HOURS BEHIND M-” Yuuri was cut off by the distinctive sound of the dial tone and the elevator doors closed. He pressed the ground floor button and the elevator began its slow downward descent . Yuuri leaned against the wall, resigned to his fate.

_I’m going on a blind date... with Viktor Nikiforov. The night before our Grand Prix Final Short Program._

The sound of his phone chiming with an incoming text shook him out of his mind.

**Phichit Chulanont:** At least you know what he looks like before you get there.  
**You:** Like that’s going to help!?  
**Phichit Chulanont** : Well you have the advantage I mean you know what he looks like and he doesn’t know what you look like you could use that somehow idk  
**Phichit Chulanont:** aLSO  
**Phichit Chulanont:** I can call you with an excuse to get out  
**Phichit Chulanont:** If you want  
**Phichit Chulanont** : Let’s be real i’m not going to be doing anything else  
**Phichit Chulanont:** I mean it’s not like ciao ciao’s here to get mad at me.  
**Phichit Chulanont:** I KNOW I SAID THIS BEFORE BUT THE ROOM’S SO EMPTY WITHOUT YOU  
**You:** _typing..._ _  
_ **Phichit Chulanont:** :( :( :( :( :(  
**Phichit Chulanont:** *is a lonely bean*  
**Phichit Chulanont:** :( :(  
**You:** Wow ok slow down. I’m about to leave the elevator. You can call but I still haven’t forgiven you for misleading me.  
**Phichit Chulanont:** AHH YOU’RE GOING!  
**Phichit Chulanont:** OK!! Have fun!! :)))  
**Phichit Chulanont has sent you a photo** **  
** **Phichit Chulanont:** The hamsters say good luck!!! :D  
**Phichit Chulanont:** Wait I didn’t mislead you at all??

Yuuri rolled his eyes and put his phone away. It chirped a couple of more times as he exited the elevator and made his way through the lobby of the hotel to the restaurant.

 “Are you waiting for a table?” Asked the waiter in accented English when Yuuri finally walked through the doors.

“Um. Yes, actually. Wait! No. … Um. I’m not sure?”

“Ah, a first date?”

“Yes... _Is it that obvious?!_ ”  
  
“Well, it is now.” The waiter chuckled, guiding Yuuri over to a table, a hand on the small of his back. “Why don’t you just see how the evening goes? Can I get you something to drink while you wait? Beer? Wine?”  
  
_"NO!”_ Yuuri felt his anxiety kick up again as he struggled to form words _and he could not have any alcohol_ what if he got _drunk_ and _stupid_ in front of _Viktor Nikiforov_ on a _date_ with his _idol._

Oh shit. He was fucked.

And not in the good way.

“I- ah. Um. Well. No alcohol please. J-j-j-just a water will, uh, be fine. Thanks!” Yuuri finally choked out.

“Coming right up,” the waiter replied before speeding off.

 Yuuri took a couple of moments to try and attempt something resembling a normal breathing pattern before sitting down in the booth.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself as he slumped over the table, _why am I doing this again?_

His phone chirped, _again,_ as the waiter came by and deposited the water on the table. With a sigh, Yuuri fished out his phone to open Phichit’s latest text.

**Phichit Chulanont:** Ok but it wouldn’t be fair to Viktor if you knew who he was and he didn’t know you.  
**You:** How do you know Viktor?  
**Phichit Chulanont:** _typing...  
_**You:** No no no wait tell me  
**You:** _typing..._ _  
_ **You:** how do you know Viktor well enough to get him to agree to a blind date?  
**You:** And why with *me*?

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri felt his heart stop at the voice. That voice, so familiar, yet so completely different from what he heard during interviews. Mostly because it was _actually saying his name_ . He slowly looked up from the table and tried to slide his phone into his pant pocket, but knew he failed when he heard the sound of his phone hit the ground. Eventually, he met the intense stare of Viktor Nikiforov and his - _dreamy_ \- blue eyes.

And he felt his heart beat stutter to a stop before frantically picking back up again.

“Uh. Yes…?”  
  
“You must be Yuuri Katsuki. I’m Viktor Nikiforov!” Came Viktor Nikiforov’s exuberant reply, complete with a hand extended towards him. “I’m here as your blind date!”  
  
Yuuri could only look at the extended hand, numb.

_Viktor Nikiforov_ was _actually here._ As his _blind date_ . 

_When has my life gotten so crazy?_ He thought frantically.  
  
There was movement in his vision again, and Yuuri adjusted his glasses before feeling his face heat up and scrambling to his feet to extend his hand.

He reached out to take Viktor’s hand, and was shocked to find out it was warm, and _huge_ and just enveloped his hand completely.

“Ah .. well .. uh… it’s good to meet you!” He stuttered out, as Viktor eagerly pumped his hand up and down.

_Say something more! But don’t let him know you’re a fan but it’s_ **_Viktor Nikiforov,_ ** _the greatest figure skater in the world! You can’t mess this up!!!_

The hand Yuuri was holding on to tightened its grip before it was withdrawn and then, Viktor was sliding into the seat across from where Yuuri originally sat. From the floor, Yuuri heard his phone chirp again - seriously, wasn’t Phichit supposed to be _practicing_ or something? - and tried to make a decision if he should reach down to pick it up before he sat down or -

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor said, drawing Yuuri out of his head, “We should get to know each other! Tell me, have you ever had a lover?”

“WHAT? Oh no no no no no no no no.” Yuuri replied, startled, and started shaking his head violently as he clambered back into his seat, ignoring his phone for now.

Viktor leaned forward into Yuuri’s personal space. “Now let’s talk about me - “  
  
He was cut off by a stream of Russian from the waiter, who had appeared at Viktor’s side, pen poised over the notepad as he prepared to take down Viktor’s drink order.

“Красная Поляна бальзама, пожалуйста,” Viktor said, turning his blinding smile onto the unsuspecting waiter.

Yuuri looked down at his poor phone, which was still on the ground chiming with the sound of Phichit’s stream of consciousness. Using his foot, Yuuri tried to nudge the phone towards the side of the table where he could bend down and grab it. _Maybe I can pretend I dropped the napkin._

“Придумывая.” The waiter replied, scurrying off.

Yuuri took that moment to duck under the table to grab his phone and as he sat up, managed to smash his head on the bottom of the table.

 “Sorry.” Yuuri said, when he was finally back up at the table, “I dropped my napkin!” He massaged the back of his head, which was still throbbing, and smiled sheepishly up at Viktor.

His phone chimed in his hand.

“But Yuuri~!” Viktor started, and the way Viktor said his name could really only be described as singsong, “Your napkin is right there, on the table!” And Viktor’s smile amplified up a few more watts while Yuuri felt the sudden urge for the ground to swallow him whole when he realised that yes, Viktor was correct in pointing out the fact that his napkin was still on the table.  
  
_Talk about awkward,_ Yuuri thought to himself, wildly.

Before Yuuri could even hope for a sudden sinkhole to magically appear and save him from only getting more awkward, the waiter reappeared, carrying a single mug with dark brown liquid in it, and steam gently wafting from the top.

“Вот.”  
  
“Thank you!” Viktor exclaimed and the waiter nodded.  
  
“Do you need a few more minutes with the menus?”

_Oh! I completely forgot about the food!_

He was pulled out of his thoughts _yet again_ when a bright “Yes please!” came from Viktor’s side of the table. The water nodded again and took off.  
  
Yuuri eyed the mug. The liquid inside was amber in colour; there was a faint herbal scent wafting over from the steaming mug.  
  
“Krasnaya Polyana Balsam.” Viktor repeated, when he noticed that Yuuri was still looking at his mug, “It’s rumoured to be good for building your immune system.”  
  
“Oh.” said Yuuri, not sure how to respond.  
  
ViIktor looked at him and smiled before speaking again.  “So, Yuuri~! Tell me! What’s your favourite food?” he asked, shifting the mug on the table.

_The man hasn’t even opened his menu yet and he’s grilling me about my favourite food!_ Yuuri thought to himself, screaming internally, as he opened his own menu. _Ok, now just deep breaths_ . _Try and stay calm._    

“Pork Cutlet bo-”  
  
“ Вкусно! That sounds so delicious!” Viktor exclaimed, cutting Yuri off.  
  
Yuuri looked at Viktor, who was beaming, his eyes looking so alive and happy to be at this restaurant. Yuuri was so focused on Viktor’s expressive face that he totally missed Viktor’s next comment. He only realised that he had missed something when, still watching Viktor’s face, he noticed it was no longer delighted but was, instead, questioning.

“Uh ah … pardon?”

“Yuuri~. I _said,_ I’m thinking of the stuffed cabbage with rabbit in mushroom sauce - it sounds delicious, no?”  
  
Yuuri looked at his menu, which he finally managed to open, and then read the description. He agreed; it sounded a bit like Katsudon, if you replaced the dough with cabbage and the pork with rabbit and put it all in mush - actually, on second thought, it didn’t sound like Katsudon at all.

“Uh, yes. I’m looking at … the veal cheek with apple dumplings-” And Yuuri was cut off, again. This time, amazingly, it wasn’t by Viktor.

Instead, it was Phichit’s ringtone erupting from his phone. Phichit’s ringtone, which _just so_ _happened_ to be the _same song that Viktor once said was his favourite in an interview._  
  
Yuuri felt himself turn red and wished for a sinkhole to swallow him.

Viktor looked Yuuri in the eye and, in the gentlest tone that Yuuri had heard from him yet, said, “Do you need to get that?”  
  
Yuuri pulled out his phone - _PHICHIT CHULANONT calling -_ and considered it for a brief moment.  
  
_Why was Phichit calling now? He knows I’m on this date - he set me up for it! What if it’s urgent?! WHAT IF IT’S ONE OF HIS HAMSTERS? I can’t take another pet death - oh_ **_wait_ ** _he said he’d call. No no it’s not urgent. Calm down, Yuuri. It’s not urgent._ _  
_ _  
_ “Um. No. No, it’s ok.” He decided, sliding his finger over to the red hang up button before sliding the phone back into his pocket and looking back at the menu.  
  
“If it’s important, they can always call back again later, right?” Viktor pointed out. Before Yuuri’s mind even _began_ to understand the mixture of Russian and English in front of him, he was greeted with Viktor’s shadow falling over his menu as he leaned forward. “So tell me. Where in Japan are you from?”

“Hastesu. It’s .. not really a tourist town… My family owns a hot spring though.” Yuuri replied, still looking down at the menu. When he finally looked up, he instinctively leaned back a bit. Viktor getting up in his space was… well, not _weird,_ but just.. A bit uncomfortable.  
  
“A hot spring? Wow!” Viktor exclaimed. He tilted his head, and continued talking. “You don’t have to be nervous, Yuuri~! Why are you nervous?”  
  
_Why am I nervous? WHAT DOES HE MEAN WHY AM I NERVOUS?? Possibly because I’m on my first blind date with Viktor Fucking Nikiforov?_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m not nervous! I mean… maybe I am a bit nervous….” Before he could stop himself, he heard himself mumble, “This is my first blind date …”  
  
Viktor looked shocked. “First? There is no way such a beautiful man like yourself can only be on a first date!”  
  
_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Yuuri asked himself, hysterically. _There’s no way he said that! Maybe I just misheard him. Yes. That’s it. I just misheard him. It’s ok, Yuuri, keep calm. Your ears are just failing you, it’s fine. Not like you need ears anyways._ He felt his ears - those damn ears! - flare red, and he looked down at the menu still open on the table. Closing it, he looked back at Viktor, who, still resting his head on his hands, seemed to be scrutinising him.  
  
“Have you decided what you’re eating tonight?” The waiter asked, reappearing at the table.  
  
“The stuffed cabbage, Пожалуйста.” Came Viktor’s reply, accompanied with a blinding smile.  
  
The waiter turned to Yuuri. “Yourself?”  
  
“Uh… the veal cheeks please.” Yuuri ground out, shutting the menu and quickly handing it over to the waiter, who collected both menus with a nod and moved on.  
  
Before they could resume conversation, Phichit’s ringtone rang again. Yuuri wanted to facepalm. _So badly._

“AH! Um. Let me just - “  
  
Viktor laughed. “I guess it is somewhat important; it sounds like the same person.”  
  
_Oh god oh no. That’s two phone calls in something like five minutes. What if_ **_it is_ ** _urgent? WHAT IF IT’S NEWS FROM HOME? Wait no they’d just call me…_ _  
_ _  
_ Yuuri looked at the phone. The screen was lit up with Phichit’s name, and, in the corner, a round bubble with Phichit’s face and hamsters were grinning out at him. Again, he sent the call to voicemail.  
  
“So, Yuuri~, tell me.. Are you ready for tomorrow’s first event?”  
  
“I hope so!”  
  
“You hope so? You’re not sure?”  
  
“No! I mean, yes? No .. I mean .. yes I am ready?”

“You are or you aren’t?”  
  
“I am…?”  
  
Viktor sighed and looked down. “Yuuri. I watched your routine in the last Grand Prix assignment.” Here, Viktor paused, and Yuuri felt his heart clench until Viktor finally spoke again. “It’ll be a great pleasure to skate against you tomorrow.” And then he looked up, and smiled a genuine smile for the first time …. In Yuuri’s memory.  
  
(And Yuuri’s memories of Viktor Nikiforov spanned back for about 14 years. Yuuri had seen every interview with Viktor. He had read every article (some, twice); seen every photo shoot. Every single photo of him at many a press conference all had that same fake smile on.)  
  
Later, whenever someone asked how that night went, Yuuri would, truthfully, admit to not remembering much. He’d say they probably ate at a restaurant where Viktor charmed the wait staff, discussed inane topics, and mention that he probably wanted to be swallowed by a miraculous sinkhole at least three times. But what he’d never mention was that when Viktor smiled, like, _genuinely smiled_ , Viktor smiled with his whole body. His entire vibe became such a bright, contented feeling that one couldn’t help but be infected by his joy. His blue eyes sang with the joy of a thousand choirs; his mouth grew so large it seemed like it was trying to eat his face. His fingers, normally so controlled and composed - at least, when skating or at conferences - leapt around, almost as if they weren’t his at all; they seemed to be plucking joy from the other patrons to add some joy to his already joyful vibe, becoming this incredibly ethereal being overflowing _with so much joy_ that entranced everyone who passed, even while he was sitting and doing nothing.

But now, Yuuri struggled with how to react. Here he was, sitting at a restaurant. Across the table from him was _Viktor Nikiforov._ He was on his first blind date, and here he was, seeing a bit of the real man behind his idol. Viktor Nikiforov had been on a pedestal in Yuuri’s mind for so long; he’d been this _god_ who was infallible, and charming - seeing a bit of an actual person underneath made Yuuri’s mind feel like it was short circuiting or something.

As Yuuri’s staring transitioned from respectful to _downright creepy (Oh my god why am I still staring at him STOP STARING AT HIM),_ Viktor didn’t say anything. He seemed to sense that Yuuri need to sit and stare at him in silence. As Yuuri watched, Viktor stirred his drink, which elicited a soft puff of steam, and then drank half of it in one go.  
  
And suddenly everything _clicked._ Despite this incredibly light feeling in heart that made Yuuri think that he had finally found happiness, and _true_ happiness, not just the happiness he felt on the ice, Yuuri knew what had to happen next. There was no need for anything in his life right now; with Vicchan gone, and Yuuri not having the chance to say good bye, there was no need to open himself up for more heartbreak at the moment.  
  
“Viktor.” Yuri began. It was so strange, saying his name and knowing that he would look up, unlike the thousands of other times Yuuri and Yuuko had said it before. Granted, those were in private and, like, 10000 km away from Viktor, but still. It was weird to know that this time, Viktor would reply.  
  
Viktor put his drink down and looked at Yuuri questioningly, who looked down immediately before continuing.  
  
“I’m… sorry. But .. I don’t .. _exactly_ know.. Why I came on this date.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, “I mean, I’m having a really rough time right now. But Phichit … Phichit was _really_ convincing and I’m sorry to lead you on like this, but I’m really not looking for a romantic relationship right now. I’m just …… trying to focus on skating … _I'm trying so hard to focus_ and…” He took another deep breath and spoke to the table. “I guess.. What I’m saying… I’m sorry.. That you came out here, and it’s been great … talking… to you. But … I. Friends.” He finished lamely.

Viktor looked gobsmacked; there was no other way to describe it. Abruptly, he stood, gruffly said, “I’m just going to the toilets”, and vanished from the table.  
  
Feeling another panic attack coming on, Yuuri tried to take a few calming breaths. He was in the middle of the breath set when his phone chimed with _another_ text from Phichit. Yuuri impulsively grabbed his phone and opened FaceTime, hoping that Phichit would be able to spare a few moments to chat.  
  
“Yuuri! How’s it going?” Phichit greeted with a wave. He looked to be in the back room of their rink, getting his skates either on or off.  
  
“....I think I might have done something stupid.”  
  
Phichit frowned immediately. “Yuuri why do you look like you’re on the verge of a panic attack? Is everything ok? What happened? _Do I have to fly over there and beat that Russian’s head in?”_  
  
“Phichit. No.. it’s … I think.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “No. No… I just...  I… told him I wasn’t looking for a relationship at this time. And then offered him friendship.”  
  
Phichit looked confused. “What’s wrong with that? Wait, are you still in the booth? Did he leave without paying, the Russian _swine_ I swear I did-”  
  
“No he just … he didn’t take the news well. I just. I have too many issues right now, Phichit. I don’t want to drag him into them. And.. and he’s still got his _entire career_ ahead of him. This-” Another sigh, this time accompanied with him pushing up his glasses. “This was just something… I shouldn’t have done. I’ve just … been so alone, fighting this, Phichit. I mean, you’ve done _so much_ for me, and I thank you for your friendship -”  
  
“Katsuki Yuuri! You are _not_ breaking up with me! I’m going to help you get through this. I don’t know much about your home life, but what you’ve told me doesn’t add up with this! You can’t just rely on yourself, Yuuri. I’m here for you.”  
  
Yuuri felt touched. He looked directly into the camera. “Thanks Phichit. But it’s just safer for me to be on my own right now. I’m just.. Not ready.”  
  
Phichit looked thoughtful. “Fair enough. It maybe safer, but it’s not necessarily better, Yuuri. You have to try at some point; but I trust you. If you say you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”  
  
“Thanks Phichit.” He said with a watery smile.

“Any time! Now, if he really likes you, and I think he does! But if he really does, you’ll get another shot later. Chalk it up to nerves. _Don’t blow it._ Got it?”  
  
“Got it. Thanks again, Phichit.”  
  
“Anytime!! What else are best friends for?! Advice and _to be ignored by their bestie_ on blind dates!” Phichit smiled sunnily.

“Oh Phichit -”  
  
“Don’t apologise! It’s ok! It’s what I was expecting! Now _go!_ If he gets back and sees you talking to me, he might think you’ve moved on!” And with a laugh and a cheerful wave, Phichit hung up, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts and feeling much better.  
  
When Viktor returned a few moments later, he gave Yuuri a look and sat down, watching Yuuri draw mindless things in the condensation on the side of his glass.  
  
“So, Yuuri~,” Viktor began, after they had been sitting in awkward silence for about five minutes, “Do you have anything you wish to ask me? Or any other declarations to make? I feel like I’ve been doing all the talking, haha!” His laughter sounded forced, but his voice was the same pleasant tone it had been all night.  
  
“No, no really.”  
  
Viktor simply looked at him and Yuuri felt his ever-present blush deepen.

_What could I even ask him? Why did he become a figure skater? Oh I know, ‘Do you know how much you inspire me?’ Why did I just refuse a romantic relationship with you? You’re perfect? Why?_  
  
“Well, I supp-”  
  
“Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! Good evening! In celebration of the start of the Grand Prix Final, tonight, Dyagilev Restaurant is proud to present a little entertainment in order to get everyone here into the skating mood!” Said a voice that seemed lot like their waiter’s.  
  
_Oh no,_ Yuuri thought to himself when the restaurant lights dimmed. Somehow, the candle merrily flickering away on their table seemed to grow brighter, and soft strains of music settled over the restaurant like a well loved blanket. Yuuri looked out the window and saw snowflakes dancing in the air; when he looked back at Viktor, he was met with a shuttered gaze that seemed to be watching his every move.  
  
“Tonight’s entertainment is brought to you by our house musicians! They will be playing a selection of music from Tchaikovsky’s _Nutcracker_ Ballet. Please, feel free to join the dancing!”  
  
A few couples got up from various tables as the music started. Looking around, Yuuri saw a teenager making his way towards the table. He watched as the boy came right to their table and stopped in front of Viktor.  
  
“Витя.” The boy said, looking unimpressed by everything, “Приехать. Мы танцевали.”  
  
Viktor looked at the boy before turning to Yuuri. “I’m sorry Yuuri. Would you mind if I take my … _younger brother_ … dancing?”  
  
The teenager scowled at Viktor before stalking off. Yuuri, who had _no idea_ what was happening, especially since this was the first time he had heard of Viktor _having a younger brother (I’m definitely going to have to look that up,_ he thought to himself) _,_ just sort of nodded.  
  
Viktor stood up, turned to Yuuri with an abrupt “Don’t worry, мышь, I’ll come right back after the song is over,” and walked out to the dance floor.  
  
Yuuri sat by himself in silence, watching Viktor and _his younger brother_ (seriously how did he not know about this?) dance. He wasn’t alone for long, as a new voice startled him out of his thoughts shortly after they left.

“Looking for some company?”

And suddenly he was looking up into Christophe Giacometti’s incredibly green eyes.  
  
“Chris! Hey! I’m not looking for company, no. My…d- no the guy I was with! He just .. went to dance… with someone else.” Yuuri said.  
  
“So you won’t mind if I sit with you for a bit then? Wonderful.” Chris replied, and sat down in Viktor’s seat before Yuuri could reply. He fiddled with the half empty mug containing Viktor’s weird drink and took a look around the booth. “Hey,” he said, when his eyes fell where Viktor had left his coat, “doesn’t this belong to Viktor Nikiforov?”  
  
“... Yes.”  
  
“Oh right! I heard Viktor was going on a date tonight. He didn’t mention the name; but if I’d known it was you he was going with, I’d have offer to take you somewhere different. Somewhere more.. Fun.” Chris said with a wink. “But that’s ok, Yuuri. There’ll be another chance for us to get together.”

Yuuri felt his face flame, and he took a sip of water to calm his nerves. Chris turned to look out at the dance floor, where Viktor and the blonde teen were doing some weird combination of ballet and interpretive dance.  
  
“You know, if it were me, I’d be dancing with you.” Chris muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear, effectively shattering the silence between them. “It’s not very nice to dance with someone who’s not your date when you’re on a date.”

Yuuri looked over at Chris. “I know I’m one of Japan’s many figure skaters, but I’m really not that big on dancing off the ice. It’s really fine that he’s not dancing with me. I’d embarrass Viktor Nikiforov if he ever danced with me.”  
  
Chris turned to look at Yuuri. Dimly, Yuuri was aware that the music had stopped and people were applauding, but Chris’ thoughtful gaze was making him slightly ( _Slightly? More like SUPER,_ he thought to himself) uncomfortable.  
  
“Ah! Chris! How lovely to see you again!” Came the cheerful voice of Viktor Nikiforov. Despite the cheerful tone, the man did not look cheerful in the least.  
  
“Viktor.” Chris greeted, standing. “I was just keeping your lovely date here company while you danced. He looked a bit lonely.”  
  
“I’m not his-” Yuuri tried to interject. Unfortunately, as had been the trend this evening, he was cut off.  
  
“That was very nice of you, Chris! Look at you being so thoughtful!”  
  
Chris flashed a smirk. “I was just saying someone as lovely as him should have been dancing with his date, instead of sitting here alone.”  
  
The change in the atmosphere was so abrupt, Yuuri felt like someone had opened a door to outside and had let a blast of cold air in.  
  
“See you later on the ice, Chris.” Viktor said, after a beat, his voice still friendly but his eyes now as cold as the ice they skated on. _Please leave now_ seemed to be the unspoken command.  
  
Chris paused. “Now now, Viktor. Vous me verrez avant, chéri.” He turned back to Yuuri, who was so confused as to what was going on in English, but now that they had flipped to what _sounded_ like French ( _It could have been Spanish? European languages sounded the same to him!)_ he was so lost, it wasn’t even funny.  
  
“Good night Yuuri. Viktor.” And with a wink, Chris strutted off, leaving Yuuri to gape at him as he headed toward the entrance.

When Yuuri looked back to Viktor, he was standing by the seat, wallet open, and leafing through the bank notes.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked. Viktor couldn’t be leaving, could he? Wouldn’t that be considered rude?

“Yuuri.” Viktor stopped leafing through the notes and looked down at Yuuri. “I thought about it while dancing.There’s no point for us to continue with the meal. I’ll pay for my half and leave.” He pulled out a few notes.  
  
“Annd one stuffed cabbage and veal cheeks for the-” The waiter said, coming over with their food.  
  
“Wait! Viktor, no!” Yuuri’s hands shot out to try and stop Viktor from putting down the notes. “We can still have one meal together! The food… is already here! We can just. Talk. You know? Be… friends?”

Viktor remained frozen, the waiter remained confused, and Yuuri felt panic rising up in him.  
  
" _Please,_ Viktor! I’m asking you just to please have this meal with me!”  
  
Viktor’s hand, trapped between Yuuri’s, tried to fight its way out of the cage it was in. Yuuri stubbornly held on, finally looking up into Viktor’s tired eyes.  
  
“ _Just because I’m not ready for a relationship doesn’t mean we can’t be friends!”_ Yuuri blubbered. _God_ this was so embarrassing. Couldn’t they have done this quietly?? _Was everyone looking at them?? Oh god no please don’t look at us nothing to see -_  
  
The waiter, still frozen in place, moved his head back and forth between Yuuri and Viktor, before joining in the conversation.

“Should I come back at a later time?”  
  
Viktor’s hand finally relaxed, and he placed his left hand on top of Yuuri’s hands with a sigh. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary.” When Yuuri finally let go of Viktor’s hand, he sat down. “Fine,” he said to Yuuri, “One _very quick_ meal.”  
  
And with that, the waiter finally put down the meals, wished them “ Приятного аппетита “ and moved on.  
  
There were a few moments of silence as both Viktor and Yuuri got acquainted with the meals they ordered.  
  
“Tell me about yourself.” Yuuri found himself blurting, after the customary comments about how their meals were had passed.  
  
“I was under the impression you knew who I was.” Viktor replied blandly, placing his fork down so he could take a sip of that drink.  
  
“But that’s the _public_ Viktor. Just …. Be Viktor. Tell me about him.” There was a moment when Viktor seemed to struggle with something, but Yuuri continued, “I don’t think he gets a chance to be out very often.”  
  
Viktor put down his knife and mug and looked at Yuuri with the most unreadable expression.  
  
_He’s probably wondering if I’m stupid or something why did I say that what was I thinking what is_ **_wrong_ ** _with me -_ _  
_ _  
_ “Удивительно.” Viktor said softly on an exhale, the hair covering his left eye moving softly with the air circulating around the restaurant. “Fine.” With a deep breath, Viktor pasted on an over the top cheerful look and continued. “Hi, my name’s Viktor Nikiforov! I’m considered a living legend in my home country of Russia for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships! I have a dog, a poodle, named Makkachin -”  
  
Yuuri snorted unattractively, effectively cutting Viktor off. The moment Viktor was looking at Yuuri, the two of them were giggling like school children.  
  
“Oh my god _Viktor_ that’s not what I meant, and you know it!” He got out between bursts of laughter.  
  
VIktor just cocked an eyebrow and smiled smugly at Yuuri before picking up his utensils and taking a bite of his cabbage.  
  
_God, he’s so cute when he’s not trying,_ Yuuri  thought, glancing up to see Viktor chasing around the mushroom with his fork. As Yuuri watched, Viktor’s eyes narrowed in concentration, and the tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips as he tried to stab the elusive mushroom, and when he finally caught it, his face was awash with the same genuine smile from before as his hair flew up with the force from his triumphant movement.

Yuuri huffed a bit as he tried to stop himself from starting to laugh again and focused on his apple dumplings.  
  
“Вкусно!” Viktor exulted, licking his lips and making Yuuri smile.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued eating, no longer forcing the conversation between them.  
  
Suddenly, Phichit’s ringtone erupted from Yuuri’s phone, startling the both of them, and resulting in Yuuri spilling the last bite of his apple dumpling off the fork.  
  
“Wow! You are _really_ popular tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to get that?” Viktor asked.  
  
Yuuri didn’t even hesitate this time; he took the phone out of his pocket and slid his finger toward the red button, sending Phichit to voice mail.  
  
“I’m sure. It’s just my friend; I’ll talk to him later.” he said as he put the phone away.  
  
Viktor nodded and finished the last bite of his dinner with another loud “Вкусно!” before leaning back in his seat. 

Yuuri didn’t even have time to let himself sit back before the waiter swooped in. “Is there anything else I can get for you tonight, gentlemen? Dessert? Coffee?”  
  
“I’m fine. Do you want anything, Yuuri?”  
  
“No, I’m good.”  
  
“Alright. Have it your way. Let me go get your cheque.” The waiter sniffed as he vanished.  
  
“Let me take care of it.” Yuuri said immediately once the waiter was out of earshot.  
  
“Why don’t we just split it?” Viktor suggested.  
  
“Well… I still feel really bad for what happened earlier. So, please, let me just have this one thing.”  
  
Viktor looked at him for a moment before replying, “Okay.”  
  
When the waiter returned, he had a black folder and a few electronic readers in his hands. “Here you are. Credit or debit?”  

“Credit please.” Yuuri said as he fished out his wallet and his card.  
  
The waiter nodded and wordlessly handed over one of the machines before stepping back to allow Yuuri to put in his information.  
  
_Shit ok now let’s not forget the code._ Yuuri thought to himself, as he punched in the pin. When the machine beeped angrily at him, he startled and dropped the thing. _Oh god now Viktor thinks I’m a real idiot._  
  
“Here, let me do that again for you.” The waiter stepped forward, hand out to accept the machine from Yuuri, who felt himself flush red.  
  
“Thanks.” Yuuri mumbled, taking the machine back.  
  
Which promptly beeped, again.  
  
The waiter stepped forward again with a tight smile and took the machine from Yuuri, who, when he got it back, managed to make it beep. Again.  
  
The waiter frowned, took the machine again, and handed it back. Yuuri somehow made it beep _again_ and what was that string of letters on the screen?  
  
_This doesn’t make sense the code for the card is right and I’m putting it in the right way and oh my god this is so embarrassing dear lord save me-_ _  
__  
_ “Here, try mine.” Viktor said, his eyes darting towards Yuuri’s before handing over his card to the waiter. “It might be the machine, Yuuri, don’t worry.”  
  
The waiter shot Viktor an annoyed look before putting the card in and handing it over to Viktor, who was able to punch in his code with no problem.  
  
_Oh my god oh my god he just paid for dinner when I said I would pay for dinner  oh my god oh my god oh-_  
  
“Спасибо! Thank you!” The waiter wished, taking back the machine. “ Удачи и спокойной ночи! Good night and good luck!” And he sped off.  
  
Yuuri was _absolutely mortified,_ and covered his face with his hands as he started babbling, “I’m so sorry oh my god, I don’t know what happened -”  
  
He was stopped by a light pressure touching him on the elbow. “Yuuri~. It’s ok.”  
  
“I swear I’ll pay next time!” Yuuri exclaimed, pulling down his hands from his face.  
  
Viktor gave him a small smile as he got out of the booth, “I look forward to that then.”

Returning Viktor’s smile with one of his own, Yuuri slid out of the booth, and waited for Viktor to get his suit jacket. Together, the two of them walked towards the door.  
  
“Well thanks for a good night, Viktor.” Yuuri said, hesitating about going for the elevator. “I think I’m just going to bed.”  
  
Viktor turned to face Yuuri, his eyes unreadable.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Yuuri.”  
  
And Yuuri Katsuki watched as Viktor Nikiforov strolled out the main doors and vanished into the night.

* * *

Many months later and several thousand kilometers away, Viktor Nikiforov lounges on his couch, Makkachin curled up on his hip. One hand is absentmindedly stroking the dog’s fur while the other rests behind his head.  The apartment is silent, save for the faint sound of people moving around him in other apartments, and traffic busily moving out on the streets below. His mind, however, is far from quiet, thoughts tumbling over each other as he tries to figure out what he’s doing for next season.  
  
The sudden chime of his phone slices through the silence like a particularly sharp knife, and Makkachin gives a small whine of protest when Viktor startles. With a little laugh, Viktor rubs Makkachin’s head and fishes out his phone with his free hand. The notification screen is lit up with a text from Yakov.  
  
Curious, Viktor opens the message, and clicks the video link.  The video title says that Katsuki Yuuri tried to skate along to Viktor’s most recent program - something that Viktor is sure went well, if the moves at the Grand Prix Final banquet are any indication of Yuuri’s full potential. Thinking that he might as well watch it, since he has nothing better to do, Viktor clicks play.  
  
When the video finishes, Viktor immediately knows he has to find Yuuri.  
  
He flies through packing and making preparations to go to Japan - Hastesu, if the ISU profile is correct in stating that. He finds the location of the Hot Springs that Yuuri said his family owns, and once sure that Makkachin is allowed in the inn, books a flight from Russia to Japan.  
  
When the plane is taxiing down the runway, preparing for takeoff, Viktor looks out the window and feels … nothing. There’s no numbness, or nostalgia, or _anything_ really, which is interesting, as Viktor is essentially _moving_ to Japan and leaving his _entire life and career_ behind.  
  
As the plane takes off and flies high enough above the clouds, leaving St. Petersburg shrinking behind him, there’s only one thought on Viktor’s mind.  
  
_Yuuri._

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor orders:  
> Krasnaya Polyana Balsam. According to [this website](http://rbth.com/travel/2013/20/21/top_10_traditional_drinks_in_the_olympic_capital) the drink is made from more than 20 medicinal herbs of the Western Caucasus, eight fruit infusions, fruit juices, and aromatic alcohols. The drink is effective in fighting fatigue, it boosts the immunity, and drinking it regularly can keep people from getting a cold.  
> Viktor mainly orders this because he believes in this; also, he's always had one before competing in Russia, so he's been superstitiously conditioned to drink it!
> 
> [The hotel](https://rshotel.ru/) was Russian Seasons hotel in Sochi, complete with all amenities any figure skater could want! (I looked it up and I got jealous of the stuff there, seriously. They had like a pool, hot tub, fitness room, IT'S AWESOME. Also, Google now thinks I want to go to Sochi.)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS (taken half from Google translate and half from the random Russians mentioned earlier; the French was me using all of my high school French knowledge from years ago):  
> Красная Поляна бальзама, пожалуйста = Krasnaya Polyana balsam, please  
> Придумывая = Coming up  
> Вот = Here it is  
> Вкусно = Delicious!  
> Пожалуйста = please  
> Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! = Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!  
> Витя. Приехать. Мы танцевали. = Vitya. Come. We’re dancing.  
> мышь= mouse  
> Vous me verrez avant, chéri = You’ll see me before, dear  
> Приятного аппетита= Bon Appetite  
> Удивительно= Amazing
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to come scream with me about Yuri!!! On Ice, [ come find my tumblr here!](https://www.pigfarts23.tumblr.com) .


End file.
